Death Noten säännöt
Alla ovat lueteltuna kaikki Death Note -muistikirjan käyttöä koskevat säännöt, jotka shinigamit ovat paljastaneet Death Note -mangasarjan lukijoille. Käyttöohjeet: I Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 1 lopussa. Ne olivat myös ainoat Sidohin Death Notessa lukevat aidot säännöt. Käyttöohjeet: II Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 2 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: III *Jos kuolinaika kirjoitetaan 40 sekunnin sisällä sydänkohtauksen kirjoittamisesta kuolinsyyksi, kuolinaikaa voidaan manipuloida. Kuolinaika voi myös olla 40 sekuntia nimen kirjoittamisesta. (engl. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.) *Ihminen joka koskee Death Notea, pystyy tunnistamaan sen alkuperäisen omistajan, shinigamin, hahmon ja äänen, vaikkei ihminen olekaan muistikirjan omistaja. (engl. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death , even if the human is not the owner of the note.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 3 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: IV *Shinigami, Death Noten alkuperäinen omistaja, riivaa henkilöä, jolla se on hallussaan siihen päivään saakka, kun hän kuolee. (engl. The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.) *Jos ihminen käyttää muistikirjaa, shinigami yleensä ilmestyy hänen eteensä 39 päivän kuluessa muistikirjan käyttämisestä. (engl. If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note.) *Periaatteessa shinigamit, Death Noten alkuperäisomistajat, eivät tee mitään, mikä auttaisi tai estäisi muistikirjaan kirjattuja kuolemia. (engl. Gods of death, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.) *Shinigamilla ei ole velvollisuutta selittää täysin muistikirjan käyttötapaa tai niitä sääntöjä, jotka koskevat sen omistavaa ihmistä. (engl. A god of death has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it unless asked.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 4 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: V *Shinigami voi pidentää elinaikaansa kirjoittamalla Death Noteen ihmisten nimiä, mutta ihminen ei voi pidentää elinaikaansa näin. (engl. A god of death can extend their own life by putting a name on their own note, but humans cannot.) *Henkilö voi lyhentää omaa elämäänsä käyttämällä Death Notea. (engl. A person can shorten his/her own life by using the note.) *Lyhentämällä jäljellä olevaa elinaikaansa puoleen, ihminen, josta tulee Death Noten omistaja, voi saada shinigamin silmät, joilla näkee ihmisen nimen ja elinajan katsomalla hänen kasvojaan. (engl. The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining life span when looking through them.) *Shinigamia ei voi tappaa puukottamalla häntä sydämeen tai ampumalla häntä päähän. On kuitenkin olemassa keinoja tappaa shinigami, jotka eivät ole itse shinigamien tiedossa. (engl. A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the god of death.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 5 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: VI *Kuoleman yksityiskohdat eivät toteudu, paitsi jos ne ovat mahdollisia kyseiselle ihmiselle tai jos kyseisen ihmisen voidaan olettaa toimivan niin, että ne toteutuvat. (engl. The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.) *Myöskään shinigamit eivät ole selvillä kuoleman olosuhteiden kirjosta, joten sitä on tutkittava ja otettava selvää. (engl. The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 6 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: VII *Yksi sivu, joka on irrotettu Death Notesta, tai jopa sivun pala, sisältää muistikirjan täydet vaikutukset. (engl. One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.) *Kirjoitusväline voi olla mikä tahansa (esim. kosmetiikkaa, verta tms.) kunhan sillä voi kirjoittaa suoraan muistikirjaan ja kirjoitusta pystyy lukemaan. (engl. The instrument to write with can be anything, e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc. as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.) *Edes Death Noten alkuperäisomistajat, shinigamit, eivät tiedä siitä paljon. (engl. Even the original owners of Death Note, gods of death, do not know much about the note.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 7 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: VIII *Kuolinsyyn ja kuoleman yksityiskohdat voi myös kirjoittaa ennen henkilön ja nimen kirjoittamista. Kun kirjoittaa nimen näiden eteen, kuolema aktivoituu. Kuoleman aktivointiin on aikaa 19 päivää ihmisten kalenterin mukaan. (engl. You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days according to the human calendar in order to fill in a name.) *Jos joku muu kuin Death Noten omistaja kirjoittaa nimen tietoisena henkilön nimestä ja ulkonäöstä, vaikutus on sama kuin jos omistaja olisi kirjoittanut merkinnän. (engl. Even if you do not actually possess the Death Note, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 9 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: IX *Death Notella ei ole vaikutusta alle 780 päivän ikäisiin. (engl. The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old.) *Jos saman henkilön kasoja muistellessaan kirjoittaa nimen neljä kertaa väärin, Death Note ei enää toimi hänen kohdallaan. (engl. The Death Note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 13 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: X *"Itsemurha" on pätevä kuolinsyy. Itsemurha on kaikille mahdollinen, eikä siis ole "mahdoton ajatus". (engl. "Suicide" is a valid cause of death. Basically, all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide. It is, therefore, not something "unbelievable to think of".) *Jos henkilön kuolinsyy on itsemurha tai onnettomuus, se ei saa johtaa kenenkään muun kuolemaan. Jos kuolemaa johtaa muiden kuolemiin, henkilö, jonka nimi kirjoitettiin muistikirjaan, kuolee sydänkohtaukseen, jotta ulkopuolisia ei joudu vaaraan. (engl. Whether the cause of the individual's death is either a suicide or accident. If the death leads to the death of more than the intended, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not influenced.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 14 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: XI *Senkin jälkeen, kun henkilön nimi, kuolinaika ja kuoleman olosuhteet on kirjoitettu Death Noteen, kuolinaikaa ja kuoleman olosuhteita voi muuttaa niin monta kertaa kuin haluaa, kunhan se tapahtuu 6 minuutin ja 40 sekunnin sisällä. Tämä on tietenkin mahdollista vain ennen kuin uhri kuolee. (engl. Even after the individual's name, the time of death, and death condition on the Death Note were filled out, the time and condition of death can be altered as many times as you want, as long as it is changed within 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time it was filled in. But, of course, this is only possible before the victim dies.) *Kun haluaa muuttaa jotain Death Noteen kirjoitettua 6 minuutin ja 40 sekunnin sisällä sen kirjoittamisesta, täytyy ensin vetää kaksi suoraa viivaa näiden merkkien yli, jotka haluaa poistaa. (engl. Whenever you want to change anything written on the Death Note within 6 minutes and 40 seconds after you wrote, you must first rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines.) *Kuten yläpuolella selviää, kuolinaikaa ja kuoleman olosuhteita voi muuttaa, mutta kun uhrin nimi on kirjoitettu, henkilön kuolemaa ei voi välttää. (engl. As you see above, the time and conditions of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be avoided.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 17 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: XII *Jos hukkaat Death Noten tai se varastetaan sinulta, menetät sen omistajuuden, jos et saa sitä takaisin 490 päivän sisällä. (engl. If you lose the Death Note or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days.) *Josol et tehnyt vaihtokaupan shinigamin silmistä, menetät niin saamasi kyvyt sekä kaikki muistosi Death Noteen liittyen, kun menetät muistikirjan omistajuuden. Et kuitenkaan saa takaisin vaihtokaupassa menettämääsi puolta jäljellä olevasta eliniästäsi. (engl. If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the Death Note, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your life will not be restored.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 19 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: XIII *Death Noten voi lainata toiselle henkilölle ja säilyttää sen omistajuus itse. On mahdollista lainata se vielä edelleen kolmannelle henkilölle. (engl. You may lend the Death Note to another person while maintaining its ownership. Subletting it to yet another person is possible, too.) *Shinigami ei seuraa Death Noten lainaajaa. Shinigami pysyy aina Death Noten omistajan luona. Lainaaja ei voi myöskään tehdä vaihtokauppaa shinigamin silmistä. (engl. The borrower of the Death Note will not be followed by a god of death. The god of Death always remains with the owner of the Death Note. Also, the borrower cannot trade the eyesight of the god of death. Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 21 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: XIV *Kun Death Noten omistaja kuolee, kun muistikirja on lainassa, sen omistajuus siirtyy lainaajalle. (engl. When the owner of the Death Note dies while the Note is being lent, its ownership will be transferred to the person who is holding it at that time.) *Jos Death Note varastetaan ja varas tappaa sen omistajan, omistajuus siirtyy automaattisesti varkaalle. (engl. If the Death Note is stolen and the owner is killed by the thief, its ownership will automatically be transferred to the thief.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 23 lopussa. Käyttöohjeet: XV *Kun sama nimi kirjoitetaan useampaan kuin kahteen Death Noteen, Death Note johon se kijoitettiin ensin, on voimassa huolimatta kuolinajasta. (engl. When the same name is written on more than two Death Notes, the note which was first filled in will take effect, regardless of the time of death.) *Jos sama nimi kirjoitetaan useampaan kuin kahteen Death Noteen alle 0.06 sekunnin erolla, sitä pidetään samanaikaisena. Death Notella ei ole vaikutusta eikä henkilö kuole. Alkuperäisessä julkaisussa se oli 0.6 sekuntia, mutta tämä oli muutettu [[Death Note 13: How to Read]in julkaisun aikana ja sen jälkeen.] (engl. If writing the same name on more than two Death Notes is completed within a 0.06-second difference, it is regarded as simultaneous; the Death Note will not take effect and the individual written will not die.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 25 lopussa. Luokka:Death Note